Girotsuki Haiyaku
| homecountry = | affiliation = Herself | previous affiliation = | occupation = Assassin | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Unknown Deceased Family | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = All Basic Techniques | weapons = Chakra Sensitive Chained Jade Swords Explosive Tags }} Girotsuki Haiyaku is a dangerous criminal hailing from the blood soaked lands of Kirigakure. Trained to be among the most dangerous assassins in existence, many attempts were made to capture her, all of which have led to failure. Even attempts to execute her bore no fruit, as her body seems unable to die, even when being dismembered on numerous occasions. She roams the world, from the Land of Water and beyond, looking for her next assassination contract. Background Much of Girotsuki's background has been redacted years ago for reasons known only to the organizations that effectively blanked out her existence. What's known is that she is among the most dangerous assassins in the world. Having been trained and recruited into countless assassin's guilds, Girotsuki has learned every trick of the trade to hone her skills as an assassin. Many attempts were made to imprison and execute her, but all have failed, leading most of the world to call her a zombie, unkillable and relentless in her duties as an assassin. Appearance It's difficult to describe thoroughly Girotsuki's appearance. Due to countless injuries inflicted upon her, her body seems to change physical appearances at will, and it can be difficult to ascertain what her true form once looked like. What is known, is the form she commonly associates herself with has striking red hair, that seems to be disconnected, like embers breaking apart in the wind. She is of average height and weight, and has piercing, golden eyes that seem to almost illuminate in darkened areas. She is commonly seen wearing a brown jacket, with a v shaped opening and high collar that rests over the length of her shoulders, with buckles on the arms and wrists of the sleeves. She wears a white blouse underneat the jacket. On her hands are black leather gloves with opened fingers. Below the waist, she wears very short shorts with leg high stockings colored white with golden adornments, and a pair of brown, knee high boots. Personality To summarize Girotsuki as a sociopath would be only scratching the surface of this cold blooded killer. Emotionally fractured, Girotsuki has no hesitations to kill, and gains a deep-seated level of enjoyment out of it, anxiously awaiting the next kill on her hitlist. Abilities Girotsuki is nothing short of an apex predator in the world of assassination. With her lightning chakra constantly healing her body in ways not even the most advanced medical ninjutsu can provide, Girotsuki has shrugged off hundreds of fatal wounds, breaking her opponent through relentless attrition. She has the mindset of a killer, and her only goal in battle is ending her opponent's life. Nothing else matters to her in combat; skills, cleverness, combat awareness, none of it means a thing to someone who has tasted death all her life. Lightning Release Possessing in affinity for Lightning Release, Girotsuki specializes in the art of lightning, utilizing it in ways few have ever thought possible. By constantly running lightning chakra through her body, she can heal herself of wounds faster than they can be dealt to her, having survived attacks from masters of the art of Iaidō with barely a graze upon her skin by the time the assault was complete. The constant chakra coursing through her body also grants her increased speed, reflexes, and response times, overclocking the brain's thought processes and finetuning it into a perfect weapon.